


salvation

by TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [68]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Happy Birthday Gokuhara Gonta, Poetry, Sad, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta & Everyone
Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269461
Kudos: 4





	salvation

"you're doing

the right thing,

gonta."

he is

easy to manipulate

in essence,

kind to a fault.

but seeing this,

this despair,

he has to think

would it not

be kinder

to stop them 

from seeing

this?

would it not

be kinder

to save the

classmates he loves

so dearly

from this cruel

world?

gonta has never

liked murder

nor has he

ever wanted to

think of it,

per se,

but this-

this is not

murder.

in a twisted,

angian way,

this is salvation.

he loved

angie, 

they all did,

(or so he

hopes)

and would this

not be

something she would

do?

something she would

love?

as the paper

wraps around

miu's neck

he can only

think of

her salvation.

(this is

~~not~~

the right thing)


End file.
